I Don't Really Fit In
by Bri Secret
Summary: Ichigo and the rest of the gang get a house together while they go to college. A new tenant named Reena Ninani lives with them. She's emotionally damaged, how does she deal and what do the others do? Particularly Ichigo. Temporary Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**So I updated this chapter so if you have read it before 9/27/2011 i suggest you read it again, at least parts of it. I changed a little, not alot, but it does make a difference in the story line.**

I walked up to the house. It was huge, imposing, it bore down on me. At the moment I was nervous of what I had gotten myself into. I was dumb for waiting until the last minute to apply for housing. I deserved to get waitlisted. Of course that's why I was forced to look for alternative housing. This was the only place both close to the college and within my budget, which is great except for the fact that all of the people that live in this house together have known each other for years, since their freshman year of high school. I already feel like an intruder into their little 'family' and I haven't even met them yet.

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

An orange haired man answered the door. He was tall and handsome with a deep scowl on his face. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Hey, Ichigo, is that the pizza?" A man with extremely red spiky hair and tattooed eye-brows popped his head up from behind the orange haired man who I assume is the one named Ichigo. "Where's the pizza?" The red haired man began to look around even though I thought it was obvious that the suitcase I had in my hand wasn't a pizza.

"Seriously Renji? Do you not see that she doesn't have a pizza and is obviously isn't a delivery girl seeing as she has a suitcase and no uniform." Ichigo then proceeded to throw a punch back into Renji's face, then turned back to face me, "So what are you here for?"

"Oh, um, my name is Reena, Reena Ninani, I, um, spoke to a, um, Uryu Ishida, about, um…"

"You're the new resident. Yeah, Uryu told me you'd be coming today. He left early this morning for some kind of summer school thing and hoped you wouldn't come until he got home later but told me in case you showed up early, which I guess is a good thing seeing as you're here."

I just nodded silently.

"So I guess you should come in so I can show you around and introduce you to everyone." I nodded again and began to gather my things when Ichigo stopped me. "I'll get that for you; by the way I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you." This was the first time that I had seen Ichigo smile since he opened the door. It seemed to fit his face so much better than the scowl I had seen before. Then almost instantly his face fell back into that scowl.

I followed him into the household. He took me through the kitchen and up a short flight of stairs into what I assumed to be the living room. We were facing the back of a couch which was holding three people who were facing the television on the opposite wall. One of the three was the man with spiky red hair, Renji, I believe.

"So you've already met Renji Abarai, the freakin' idiot," Renji glared in Ichigo's direction, "and this is Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto." Ichigo pointed to a white haired boy and an orange haired woman respectively. I nodded to them both. Toshiro, the little boy barely glanced away from the TV to look at me, but the woman jumped up from the couch and smothered me with a hug.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you!" she cried as she pulled away from me, she looked like she was about to say more when the boy spoke up.

"Matsumoto, leave the girl alone so she can get settled, bother her tomorrow, besides don't you have work to do?"

"Ah, Toshiro you're no fun!"

The boy began to get very angry, "Matsumoto how many times have I told you to call me Hitsugaya! It's more respectful to call your elders by their last name."

"But you don't look like my elder."

Ichigo began to pull me away when Toshiro got off the couch to yell at Rangiku, as we walked away I could still hear their fight.

"Sorry about that, Toshiro is typically cool headed, but Rangiku knows just how to push his buttons and she does it often."

I smiled, "It's obvious that they are good friends."

Ichigo looked at me weirdly as he led me up another flight of stairs, "Why would you say that?"

I blushed and looked at the floor, "Well…you have to know someone pretty well to get them that angry that often and he lets her get away with it for the most part since she keeps doing it, so I figure they must be pretty good friends."

I blushed more as I saw Ichigo smile again, "Wow, I never thought of it that way, but I can see the logic. Guess they are good friends, great friends even seeing as how they are hardly ever separate." There was silence for a moment before we reached the third floor, "Okay, now this is technically the second floor, since the floor you came in on was the basement/kitchen, but this is where some rooms are and there are more on the third floor, but yours is on this floor."

Ichigo led me down the hall to a door situated next to the next flight of stairs. "Sorry this room is kind of the smallest and you'll also be sharing a bathroom with Orihime, one of the other residents. Right now I think she is out to the other girls, but when she gets back I'll introduce you."

"Thanks for everything."

"It's no problem, now let me show you your room so you can unpack and relax."

He opened the door to reveal an actually quite spacious room. There was a large window on the back wall where the bed and a desk also were against the same wall. The desk was nice, it had three drawers and would be perfect for studying. Next to the bed was a small side table-slash-dresser and next to that was the door to the bathroom. The closet, which was a small walk-in closet, was on the left side of the room, it had a slanted ceiling because of the stairs that were next door to my room.

"Judging by the look on your face you really like your new room," Ichigo smiled at me again.

I smiled back, "Yeah, it's really nice and bigger than I expected, much better than a dorm room."

He nodded, "So I figure that you'll want to unpack and relax, so I'm going to leave, dinner is at 6:00, we take turns each day, two of us get picked to cook dinner, every week the pairings are different, tonight it's mine and Renji's turn. No guarantees it's going to be that great with Renji cooking." I laughed as he exited the room.

I have a feeling that I'm really going to like it here.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter. This is where the plot turns...**

-3 Months Later-

These first three months have passed by so fast; everyone in the house is great. They are really nice. I got to meet the rest of the house that first night. Orihime Inoue is a timid girl with red hair, she was really nice. Along with her I met Tatsuki Arisawa and Rukia Kuchiki. Tatsuki is a rough and tumble kind of girl and super protective of Orihime, whereas Rukia was tough, but not as in your face about it, except for Ichigo's face. She always seems to be arguing with Ichigo, I mean they really go at it, yet she does seem to care deeply for him. I also finally met Uryu Ishida, he was quiet as he seemed on the phone, and he was also the most serious out of everyone in the household. Well except for Chad, he hardly ever talked; he only said thanks when I handed him his plate. I believe that was the only word he said all evening.

While everyone is really nice I think Ichigo is the best part about living here. We've become quite good friends in the last three months. Even with everyone being as nice as they are, he is the only one I have become so comfortable with. I still feel slightly like an outsider whenever I hang out with anyone else. For example, right now.

Orihime had pulled out their high school yearbooks and everyone was reminiscing. Now, don't get me wrong, I love hearing their stories, but I would rather be more involved, being able to join in and ask questions, but I feel blocked out. Standing in the background, unnoticed, unwanted.

"Hey Reena, you've got to check out this crazy picture," Ichigo calls me over. He's pointing to a hilarious photo of him pinned down by, little Rukia, her shoving his face into the ground.

I laughed out loud, "What did you do to deserve that?"

He smiled, "I told her 'no'."

I laughed again, "Bad choice."

"Obviously."

It's interesting how every time he smiles at me, I just can't help but like him even more.

"Hey, Ichigo remember this," then, suddenly I'm on the outside again. Well there is never better time to get stuff done, then when you're on the outside.

I walked up to the second floor, passing Orihime on the way and entered my room. I got my textbooks out and started to study to keep my mind occupied and the tears out of my eyes.

Ichigo's POV

I didn't even notice when Reena left, I searched the entire room, but couldn't see her short brown hair anywhere. Maybe she went upstairs for something. Just as I was about to go upstairs, I ran into Orihime.

"Hey, Ichigo, where are you going? The party is downstairs."

"I was looking for Reena, she disappeared when I wasn't looking."

"Oh, I just saw her, when I asked her what she was doing she said that she was going to study and really doesn't want to be bothered, so why don't you come back downstairs with me and we can reminisce with everyone. We were actually planning to head this party to the karaoke bar."

"Well in a second, I want to double check with Reena and ask if she really doesn't want to hang out with us."

Orihime walked down-stairs and I knocked on Reena's door.

"Who is it?" I heard her call from inside.

"Hey, Reena, it's Ichigo, I hope I'm not bothering you."

Her door opened to reveal her, "You're not bothering me, what's up?"

"Good, apparently we are going to head out to a karaoke bar and I was wondering if you wanted to go with m-, I mean us?"

"I've never been to a karaoke bar before, I'd love to go," she smiled wide, "Just give me a second to change, okay?"

"Alright, I'll wait for you out here," I smiled back at her.

Reena's POV

I slipped out of my pajama like lounge clothes and slipped into some jeans and a slim fitting t-shirt. I tousled my hair really quickly to give it some bounce and just simply for fun. Then quickly exited my room and joined Ichigo in the hallway.

"Ready to go?" I nodded and we headed down stairs to join the others. Everyone was putting on their jackets and starting to head out.

The karaoke bar wasn't far from the house at all, so we all walked over there. I talked to Ichigo on the way over there until we entered the private room that we rented. Ichigo was the first to be forced to sing along with Renji by everyone and I sat in the back next to Rangiku, watching Renji and Ichigo's antics. Rangiku was the person that I liked the most besides Ichigo, because of her exciting personality. Plus watching her interactions with Hitsugaya was just plain funny, although tonight she seemed to be leaving him alone in favor of talking to me, which I appreciated.

"Hey Reena, how are you? You seem to have been a little down the past few weeks."

"Oh, it's nothing, the pressure of school has started to sink in a little, plus it's hard being away from home for the first time, you know." In truth, school was fine and while I missed my home, but not enough to go back so soon. I didn't want to tell her that I feel left out. She would be hurt and I don't want that, it's nice to have someone to talk to even if I have to lie to them.

"Don't worry; I know it's hard to fit in with this group, but soon you'll be a part of it. Just give them some time, they are a little slow on the uptake." Toshiro butted in, reading my mind.

I blushed slightly and nodded my thanks. Rangiku then taking the hint from Toshiro continued to talk to me and drink cheerily until it was her turn with the mike, but unfortunately for her she was so drunk by this time that she passed out as soon as she stepped up. Hitsugaya quickly picked her up and carried her out, presumably to take her home or to the hospital, depending on how drunk he thought she was.

While everyone else was laughing at Rangiku's drunken antics I sat, still in the back watching them. I saw how happy they all were, how much they know about and cared for each other, even through the arguing and the fighting.

My thoughts from before I entered this household re-entered my mind: I feel like an intruder. It was at this time that I decided that I should return home, I really shouldn't intrude any longer. I quickly grabbed my purse and got up to go, slipping quietly out of the room without anyone noticing.

**...ha ha just kidding it's in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is where the plot turns. Also, just so you know there is a lemony part to this chapter (okay, the whole chapter)**

Ichigo's POV

I saw Reena leave with her purse, but at first I assumed that she was just running to the bathroom really quick, but when she didn't return I got worried. I exited the room and asked a waiter that was close by if he had seen someone by her description leave the room.

"Actually I did, she left the restaurant not more than ten minutes ago."

"Thanks!" I walked out the door and began to run home, hoping that she had gone that way. I was lucky, I found her. She was walking slowly with her head down. I ran up to her and stopped her.

"Why did you leave?"

She looked up at me with sad eyes and a sad smile, "I was just tired. I have an early class tomorrow and didn't want to be too sleepy. You should go back to having fun with everyone, I'll see you tomorrow."

She started walking again. I caught up and began to walk beside her, "I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to."

"No, I don't, but I want to. Plus I want to talk to you."

"Really, what about?" she continued to walk with her head down so I started with something easy.

"Nothing really. Why don't you tell me about your family? I've never heard you talk about them."

"There's not much to say. I lived with my mom and my brother."

"What are they like?"

"They are a pair, the two of them. They always got along with each other. I just don't get along with them."

I tilted my head at her, "Why not?"

"Like a said they are a pair. It's hard to get along with people who exclude you or gang up on you. I never really liked being at home much because of it. They never made room to make a trio."

I could hear the sadness in her voice, "So it's better here, right?"

Her head dipped even lower, completely covering her eyes with her hair, "Not really. I constantly feel left out, you guys have known each other for so long, and I feel like there is no room for the new girl. It's worse than home. At home there were only two people ignoring me, here it's a whole houseful. Guess I'm not wanted anywhere by anyone," she added that last sentence in a whisper, but I still heard her.

At this time we had already reached the door to her room, "Well goodnight Ichigo," she said trying to conceal the sound of her tears in her voice and opening the door.

I stopped her by placing my hands on either side of her head, resting my palms on the door and pushing it shut again.

She swung her body around to face me, placing her face not even an inch away from mine. I scanned her tear-stained face and stopped at her eyes, looking deeply in them, "You're not unwanted by everyone," I whispered. Her breath hitched, moving across my face.

"Ichigo…"

I moved forward and my lips touched hers. Her lips were soft and warm. At first she didn't move, but after a moment she relaxed. I went to move closer and she pulled back, breaking the kiss.

"No, please don't…"

I moved one of my hands to rest on her cheek and leaned closer, "You're not unwanted. I want to _make _you feel wanted. Will you let me do that?"

I looked into her eyes and didn't see anything telling me no, so I once again moved for her lips. This time there was no resistance. I moved closer and pushed her up against the door, kissing her harder, trying to push my feelings through the kiss.

I slide my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entry, which she gave allowing our tongue's to enter a battle for dominance. We kissed like this until we ran out of breath. When we parted I reached for the door and pulled it open leading her inside her room to her bed. Before she sat down I re-occupied her mouth with mine, breaking only to remove her shirt, then mine.

She leaned back on the bed and I covered her body with mine, allowing her lace covered chest to brush against mine, never breaking our kiss. She let out a slight moan. I slid my hand underneath her to reach the clasp to undo her bra. I threw it to the floor and began to kiss my way down her neck to her collarbone, where I left a mark or two to reach my destination, her breasts. They were soft and firm, so beautiful with her dark pink nipples topping them.

I kissed down the valley of her breasts and down to her belly button before making my way back to her perfect nipples. I sucked her whole left nipple into my mouth, twirling my tongue around the peak, massaging her right breast all the while.

During my ministrations Reena had been trying to hold in her moans, but when her nipple entered my mouth, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She let out the sexiest breathless moan I had ever heard and it made me hard.

I switched breasts to treat them equally and I noticed that she had begun to rub her legs together, to create friction, I'm assuming. I released her breast and moved my hands to her jeans quickly unbuttoning them and roughly pulling them off. Her jeans were added to the growing pile on the floor.

I leaned back over her and kissed her, exploring the inside of her mouth. Her hands ran down my chest to my stomach, causing shivers in their wake. Her hands stopped on the button of my jeans, her fingers fumbled for only a moment before she snapped the button open and slowly unzipped my jeans, fingers brushing against my erection. I hissed at the feeling.

As soon as my pants had been removed she pushed me off her. I rolled to the side, worried I had pushed her too far, until she climbed on top of me, sitting directly on my hard on. She began to move forward and back, grinding against me. I could feel how wet she was through both our underwear. I gripped her hips, needing something to hold on to as I groaned loudly at the friction she was causing. I began to pull at the wasteland of her underwear, asking to remove a layer from between us. She understood and removed her panties then she made my boxer follow.

Now there were no clothes between us and as she crawled back up to me skin rubbed sensually against skin. She leaned forward to capture my lips, the tips of her breasts rubbing against my chest. When she leaned back again, Reena grabbed my erection and positioned it to penetrate her. She slowly lowered herself on me, stopping just before her barrier.

It was then that I realized she was a virgin. I was about to say something when she suddenly pushed through and collapsed on my chest in pain. I hugged her close, trying to ease her pain and comfort her. I tried not to move while she calmed down, so she could adjust. I flipped us over hoping it would be more comfortable for her, but she cried out when I moved. 'Damn it,' I thought, 'I forgot and moved inside her.' I began to pull out, too worried about hurting her to continue. She wrapped her legs around me, preventing me from moving and she cried out again.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"You're obviously in pain so…"

"It doesn't hurt anymore, it just hurt at first."

"Then why did you cry out?"

Her face darkened in a blush, "It felt good," she mumbled.

I smiled at her, glad that she wasn't in pain and also happy that she was enjoying herself. I began to move. The feeling was indescribable and made me lean into her shoulder and made her moan out loud in my ear, turning me on even more. I started to move faster within her.

"Harder…Ichigo…" Reena moaned into my ear. I complied with her request immediately. I could feel her coming close and I tried to hold on until she came first, for I was close also. After two more pumps, her walls squeezed me and she called out my name, "Ichigo!" It was the last push to send me over the edge with her, me also calling out her name.

After we both regained our senses I rolled off her and collapsed on the bed next to her. My eyes began to close, my body suffering exhaustion, but before I succumbed to sleep I pulled her into my arms and heard her whisper, "Thank you."

**I must admit, this chapter made me hot just writing it. I'm a total closet pervert. So please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

-The Next Morning-

I woke up with the feeling of loss. I reached out before opening my eyes and found nothing but sheets. She was gone. I sat up and noticed my clothes folded on the dresser with a note on top.

"Had class this morning, careful leaving the room, see you tonight." Her note was short and impersonal, revealing nothing about her feelings about last night.

I sighed then got dressed and discreetly left her room. The moment I closed the door I heard my name being called, "Ichigo!" it was Orihime, "Hey, Reena's not in there you know."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, really, she must be in class."

Orihime tilted her head in slight confusion, "How did you know? I didn't see you at breakfast."

For a moment I panicked, "She mentioned it last night on the way to the karaoke bar."

"Oh, yes, she said that you walked her home last night. That was nice."

"Yeah…"

"You know she seemed a little weird this morning, quiet and jumpy. Also when I had asked if she had seen you last night, since you left early, she became quite and her cheeks were tinged pink when she explained that you walked her home."

I nodded, with a slight smile on my face.

"Well I'm going to head out, my English class starts in twenty, see ya later!"

I thought about the look on Reena's face last night as I watched Orihime leave. So she blushed…

Reena's POV

I couldn't stop the images running through my head. Him on top of me, him under me, him inside of me. He wouldn't let me concentrate on my chemistry lecture. I gathered my things and left, the teacher's and Uryu's eyes following me out. I walked around until I found an empty bench. I sat down with a huff, dropping all of my things next to me, my mind running through my memories of last night and this morning. My thoughts of our time together brought a blush to my cheeks, but recalling my conversation with Orihime calmed me back down. Her words left me worried…

(flashback)

"Good morning Reena!"

"Morning Orihime"

"Did you see Ichigo last night, he left the bar early."

"Um, yeah he walked me home," among other things.

"Oh…" her tone was off, something was wrong.

"What?"

"He's doing it again."

"Doing what?"

Orihime looked at me with sad eyes, "it's nothing."

I nodded, letting it go for now, "Well I have to go to class. See you later."

(End Flashback)

What was he doing again? Walking someone home couldn't be that bad. Thoughts and ideas ran through my head until one hit me. Perhaps Orihime had an idea or suspicion of what had happened last night. Maybe he did this to other girls maybe even to Orihime. The warm feeling turned cold, I felt dirty, violated. Tears welled up in my eyes, had I allowed this to happen again?

I ran. I had to get away, leaving my things I took off not looking where I was going. I ran into a soft body and got knocked back.

"Sorry," I mumbled, my voice thick with tears.

"Reena?" I looked up at the sound of Rangiku's voice, "Are you okay?" No, I'm not okay. I pushed her out of my way and just ran, no direction, not stopping.


	5. Chapter 5

(Rangiku Matsumoto's POV)

After classes I was still worried about Reena running off so upset earlier today. I decided at the time not to follow her, to allow her to be alone and work things out for a little bit. I had decided to wait until I had gotten home to talk to her.

I walked into the kitchen and found Toshiro with his textbooks spread out on the table.

"Hey Toshiro have you seen Reena today?"

"No, I've been here since noon, although she usually comes in through the kitchen after school. Why?"

"Hitsugaya," Toshiro immediately looked up from his work, "I'm worried about her. I saw her at school today and she ran off crying and if she hasn't come back yet…"

Toshiro stood up and closed his books, staking them on the counter, "Why don't we go look for her."

I nodded, "Thanks"

We began our search in the house, hoping she was in her room or the TV room, with no luck. Then we went to the school and split up from there. When I had gotten home it was seven o'clock, Toshiro and I searched the city for four hours before we met up again.

"Now I'm really worried about Reena."

"Look Rangiku, why don't you head home and study, you need to study for that test tomorrow, you can't afford to do bad again," he must have noticed me about to protest because he held his hand up to stop me, "I will continue to search for her." He reached up and placed his hand on my shoulder, "At least try to study and I _will_ find her."

I leaned over slightly and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Hitsugaya," then I headed for home, placing my trust in him.

Toshiro's POV

Why the hell did that obnoxious woman kiss me? Oh well, time for that later, now I need to search for Reena. I began to wander in areas that I thought we hadn't yet covered, trying to think of a place that she would be.

Although she had been living with us for about 3 months, I hardly know anything about her. She's not a very social creature and neither am i. The only thing I know about her is her major…environmental biology. That's it! She loves the environment, so look in places known for its nature. I started for the botanical park about ten miles from the house.

The gate was a giant hedge shaped as an arch. The entire layout of the park was in the shape of a bell-tulip so I decided to take the right path first hoping to find her, but not giving up hope when there was no sign of her. I was on the other side of the park when I noticed an odd depression in the shrubbery. I walked through and accidentally kicked something, which I first assumed to be a rock, but upon close inspection turned out to be a shoe, on a human foot. The person was laying face down, her long hair covering her face. I quickly flipped her over the find Reena. My fingers immediately searched for her pulse and relaxed when they found one.

I picked her up bridal style, her head resting on my shoulder, one arm resting on her stomach and the other hanging before her. I walked out of the park and to the hospital that was only a block away. Although I didn't think she was seriously hurt, I still wanted her to be checked out by doctors, so I gave her to the emergency staff. After Reena was in a nurses care I stepped away to update Rangiku.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rangiku, it's Toshiro."

"Oh Toshiro, did you find Reena?"

"Yes, she was passed out in the botanical park, beyond the shrubbery. We're in the emergency room of Sacred Hospital."

"The emergency room? Was she seriously hurt?"

"No, no I just wanted to make sure she was okay, but I don't think anything bad happened to her."

"Are you sure? I mean you said she was passed out."

"Yes, but it seemed more like from exhaustion. The hospital is just a precaution, okay. She'll probably be cleared to go home tonight okay, so go study and you can see her when she gets home okay."

"Alright, take care of her Toshiro."

"No worries." I hung up the phone.

"Excuse me sir, were you the one who brought in Reena Ninani?" a nurse asked, I nodded.

"Ok, she hasn't woken up yet, but there were no injuries or complications so her release paperwork has been put through. As soon as it is processed you can take her home. Or if you want to wait until she wakes up she can have a bed, but the insurance that you provided won't cover it."

I sighed, "I'll take her home. Thank you." I flipped open my phone again to call Rangiku.

(10 minutes later)

Rangiku pulled up in her black Honda accord and immediately got out of the car and opened the door so I could carry Reena into the back seat. I sat with her, her head resting on my lap as Rangiku drove carefully home.

By the time we got home it was almost three o'clock in the morning. I carried Reena into her room and laid her out on her bed.

"I'll stay with her Toshiro, you can go to bed." I sat down against the wall facing the bed, patting the carpet next to me. Rangiku smiled and sat next to me, within twenty minutes she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. This one time I decided to let it go and I too fell asleep.

Ichigo's POV

The absence of Rangiku, Toshiro, and Reena didn't bother me. I knew that Reena was friends with Rangiku and she always dragged Toshiro along. But when it turned midnight and Rangiku had returned, but not the other two I became slightly worried, but let it go and went to bed.

When I woke up the next morning the first thing I did was go check up on Reena. I opened her door slowly so as not to wake her if she was sleeping. Her bed was empty, however her room was not. Rangiku was sleeping with her head resting on Toshiro's shoulder and Toshiro's head was resting against the top of Rangiku's head.

I went up to Toshiro and shook the shoulder that Rangiku's head wasn't resting on. He opened his eyes to slits and still managed to glare at me, "Why are you in Reena's room? And where is she?" Toshiro's eyes flew to the bed, widened, and then he elbowed Rangiku whose eyes moved immediately to the bed. Rangiku got up and moved to the bathroom door and Toshiro led me outside the room, shutting the door behind us.

He explained that they had been hanging out together and he and Rangiku had fallen asleep in her room "It was just so late that we didn't want to move, she's probably around here somewhere, and she just got up before us." At that comment Toshiro opened the door and peeked inside, "She must have been in the bathroom, because she's talking to Rangiku. I suggest that we leave them to talk. Well I'm going to go to sleep now."

I decided to follow Toshiro's advice so I went back to my room, grabbed my backpack and left for class.

Rangiku's POV

I poked my head into the bathroom, hoping that it was Reena in the shower and not just Orihime. "Reena?" There was no answer. I reached for the shower curtain and pulled it back. Reena gasped and turned around trying her best to cover herself. She relaxed slightly when she saw it was me, but still reached for the towel. As if I hadn't seen what she had before.

"Rangiku, I thought you were still sleeping."

"Ya, well I woke up and you were missing, didn't feel like another city wide search, so good thing I found you quick."

She blushed and put her head down, "Thank you."

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on each of her shoulders, "What are friends for? Just please don't disappear like that again. You had even Toshiro worried. In fact you had me so worried that I called him Hitsugaya, twice!"

She looked up at me and laughed, "Never thought I'd see the day."

I smirked, "You'll never see that day again."

I led her back into her room so she could change.

I turned away for some semblance of privacy, though it didn't really matter, again it's not like I don't have the same equipment. After a little bit I turned back around, "So, how are you feeling?"

"I feel good and I _must_ be good since I got a clean bill of health from the hospital." She must have noticed my surprised expression because she held up her wrist, which still had the bracelet from the hospital on it.

"So do you want to explain why you ran in the first place?"

She sat down on the bed, elbows resting on knees and hands clasped together. I could see her fingers turning white with the strength with which she gripped her hands. I sat down next to her and rested a hand on hers. She looked up at me, breathed in and began her story.

"When I was sixteen, I was in a very dark place in my life. I wasn't suicidal, however, it was pretty bad. There was this guy who I thought was a friend. I thought he was trying to help me and we became really close. I thought I loved him." I could see pain in her eyes.

"I was going to go all the way with him…"


End file.
